With rapid development of digital electronic technology, it is widely used in various fields. Compared with analog electronic technology, digital signals are highly reliable, and easy to be analyzed, processed, and stored by a computer.
At present, an A/D (analog to digital) converter can be used to directly convert an acquired analog signal into a digital signal for output.
However, the collected analog signals have a wide range. For example, an edge analog signal may be acquired. Thereby, analog signal processing has low accuracy in the conventional technology.